Laisse-moi t'aimer
by Hail To Our 'Rev
Summary: Por todos os erros e toda a culpa, ele estava sozinho. Por todas as mentiras e mágoas, atormentado. Ian parecia ser o único disposto a cuidar daquelas feridas, e suturá-las. Jake não sabia se o desejo de tê-lo por perto era maior que o temor de ser o motivo de aquela luz se apagar. Somerbel/O casal preferido do Guilherme, UA situado em Perdant Comme Moi.
1. Prefácio

**Disclaimer:** Ian, Jake, Jensen, Jared ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo **(**_Perdant Comme Moi_**)**

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder x Jake Abel

**Título (Traduzido):** Deixe-me te amar

**Sinopse:** Por todos os erros e toda a culpa, ele estava sozinho. Por todas as mentiras e mágoas, atormentado. Ian parecia ser o único disposto a cuidar daquelas feridas, e suturá-las. Jake não sabia se o desejo de tê-lo por perto era maior que o temor de ser o motivo de aquela luz se apagar. Somerbel/O casal preferido do Guilherme, UA situado em Perdant Comme Moi.

Como tinha muita gente em Perdant pedindo pra eu explicar direitinho o que tinha acontecido em _Supernatural_, e eu não encontrava espaço para isso, resolvi fazer uma... Uh, "_side story_" desses dois, aos quais eu acabei me apegando huahsuashua's acredito que aqui também irei explicar o que aconteceu na família do Jake, o motivo de ele não ser bem-vindo na casa dos Ackles... Enfim. Pontas um tanto soltas que acabariam ficando como momentos "whatafuck" em Perdant Comme Moi, já que o campo para fazer isso se tornou cada vez menor.

Por motivos de surtos fodásticos com o casal (e porque eu quero, dá licença u.u) vou dar essa fic de presente ao fofíssimo do Guilherme. Então, dude, se não gostar, se não quiser, pode me lascar a tamancada! huashuashuashua's

Beijos e até breve! \o/

**Laisse-moi t'aimer**

**Capítulo 1: Prefácio**

_Jake podia ouvir a música alta ecoando em seu cérebro, batendo, sacudindo-o de um lado a outro, e trazendo uma incômoda dor que, apesar de tudo, naquele momento não parecia capaz de afetá-lo. Não estava bêbado, não **ainda**, mas permitiu a si mesmo agir como se estivesse. Dançando, gargalhando e girando, como se aquela fosse uma das coisas mais divertidas do mundo. Não era, na verdade. Parecia que alguém fizera de suas tripas, coração, e o gosto amargo do álcool em sua boca não ajudava em nada a melhorar aquela sensação._

_Em dado momento, Ian juntou-se a ele. Não tão lúcido quanto, rindo como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo, tingido das mais diversas cores, pelas luzes que giravam tanto quanto os olhos de Abel pelo aposento. Por alguns segundos, o loiro desejou ser como ele: livre, despreocupado. Não um carrasco, não o culpado por tudo. Jake desejou ser um adolescente como qualquer outro de sua idade, que se preocupava com garotas e coisas ilícitas, e não com estudos e um irmão internado._

_Não que Kyle fosse, de alguma forma, o causador daquilo tudo. Nunca seria._

_Mas Jake estava cansado daquilo tudo, cansado daquelas máscaras. Cansado de fingir que seu único desejo era passar o resto da vida com a cara enfiada nos livros, sem nunca se divertir ou sair de casa. Cansado de dizer que seu maior sonho era se tornar um homem como o pai, cheio de princípios, com uma linda família, rodeado de pessoas que o amavam._

_Porque não era!_

_Abel não queria aquela vida, não queria passar o que lhe restava de tempo naquele maldito lugar, sorrindo e fazendo parecer que não havia no mundo alguém mais feliz que ele! Sua maior vontade era desaparecer. Entrar num carro, num ônibus, num veículo qualquer, e sumir dali, para nunca mais voltar. Mas não era tão simples, não era tão fácil._

_Talvez fosse por isso que admirava tanto Ian. Talvez fosse por isso que, às vezes, se flagrava pensando no que o outro rapaz fazia, em como se comportava em determinadas situações. Porque, ah, não, Somerhalder não dava a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensavam. Prova disso, era o fato de estar sempre animado, sempre sorrindo, de bem com a vida. Se aquilo era uma máscara, Jake tinha certeza de que nunca saberia, porém, era preferível acreditar, ao invés de questionar uma das poucas pessoas que ainda pareciam se importar com o que ele sentia._

_Como quando, ao perceber seu desconforto quando entraram ali, o moreno logo se prontificou a levá-lo para qualquer outro lugar. Mas não. Abel **queria** aquilo. **Queria** experimentar novos ares, ter novas aventuras, aproveitar o pouco de adolescência que lhe restava; porque, em breve, estaria na faculdade, e todo o tempo que tinha seria gasto com estudos e mais estudos. A ideia não o agradava muito, porém não se daria ao luxo de reclamar._

_Finalizando o pensamento, tentou voltar ao tempo presente, e a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, foi que havia um corpo parcialmente jogado sobre o seu. A movimentação dentro da boate era quase absurda, então, não lhe surpreendeu muito o fato de Ian ter sido praticamente lançado em sua direção, pela quantidade de pessoas que se moviam como borrões e luzes coloridas ofuscando a visão dos mais alheios. Não se incomodou, mas, com isso, chegou à conclusão de que seria bom retornar ao lar, antes que aquilo se transformasse numa verdadeira bagunça._

_Como o moreno não parecia capaz de dar meio passo sem tropeçar nos próprios pés, cair e acabar se__ machucando, Jake decidiu que o melhor a ser feito era ampará-lo. Passou um dos braços do rapaz ao redor de seus ombros, ouvindo-o discutir consigo mesmo sobre a teoria da evolução, entre balbucios desconexos demais para que pudesse compreendê-lo. Apesar de ser uma situação um tanto trágica, os dois cambaleando e tentando escapar daquela multidão enlouquecida, o loiro não conseguiu simplesmente evitar a risada, enquanto _Soldier_ tocava às alturas e fazia tremer o chão._

_Os tímpanos de Abel já começavam a doer, já começava a se sentir desconfortável pelo calor que tomava conta do aposento, quando teve a impressão de que sua cabeça tornava a girar. Se antes, com ele e Ian caminhando feito dois desastrados no meio daquilo tudo já era irônico demais, acabar nos braços do __moreno, então, foi pior ainda. Ele começou a rir, ignorando a expressão confusa do outro rapaz, e uma__ pequena parte de seu cérebro conseguiu observar que a bebida finalmente havia tido algum efeito, antes que tudo se perdesse naquele desejo insano de agir como todos os outros caras dentro daquele lugar._

_Durou apenas alguns minutos, enquanto Ian o observava, ainda segurando-o com força, a segurança pouco__ habitual para alguém que até há pouco parecia capaz de subir num balcão e fazer _strip-tease_ por ali. Jake o encarou, ainda rindo, mas a risada foi morrendo lentamente em sua boca, até que restasse apenas uma sensação estranha e sufocante, como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta. Somerhalder mantinha os olhos cravados nos dele, intensos como duas nuvens de tempestade, o rosto perigosamente inclinado em sua direção, como se pretendesse chamá-lo._

_Mas, naquele momento, Jake realmente não se importou com isso._

_Foi a primeira vez que seus lábios se tocaram._


	2. The pages are all torn and frayed

**Laisse-moi t'aimer**

**Capítulo 2: The pages are all torn and frayed / As páginas estão todas rasgadas e desgastadas**

_Existe uma dor abafada em seu peito, que se comprime, se revolta, e machuca. Ela se quebra, se perde, e então retorna. Por favor, não a deixe, não se queixe, não releve. Por favor, me permita decifrá-la, me permita tocá-la, me permita exumá-la. Não a quero, mas te espero, e desejo que possa me perdoar. Por favor, não me julgue, não se culpe, não nos permita desabar._

* * *

O dia estava consideravelmente agradável. O céu, azul e repleto de fofas nuvens brancas, era atraente aos olhos dos dois garotos deitados sobre a grama do quintal da família de Jake. Ele e o primo, Jensen, estavam ali fazia mais ou menos vinte minutos, tagarelando sobre nenhum assunto em especial, enquanto esperavam que o almoço ficasse pronto. Era um belo domingo, dia em que os pais de Abel preferiam eles mesmos preparar tudo, e convidar os parentes mais próximos para uma confraternização. Os Ackles moravam no Oregon, mas nem por isso se intimidavam; fosse com a estrada, fosse com o tráfego aéreo. Isso, aos olhos de Jake, era bom. Gostava muito de Jensen, gostava de falar com ele, principalmente quando a conversa se desviava para super-heróis e as "odiáveis" mocinhas que apareciam apenas para avacalhar com a história deles. Joshua, com seus quatro anos, não parecia ter tanto interesse ou tanta devoção quanto o irmão e o primo, mas Abel sabia que, quando ficasse um pouquinho mais velho, se uniria aos dois, e eles sairiam por aí para desfrutar suas próprias aventuras inenarráveis.

Isso é, quando Jake descobrisse o que "inenarrável" significava. Ouvira a tia Donna comentando na última semana, algo sobre a fraternidade entre eles não estar no papel, e usar aquela palavra para descrever as bagunças que os dois meninos costumavam aprontar quando estavam juntos. Donna também era uma boa tia, confirmando a teoria do menino, que todos da família Ackles eram encantadores. Jake gostava muito dela e do tio Roger; apesar de ser muito difícil o homem comparecer àquele tipo de confraternização, mesmo durante os feriados mais longos. Isso não impedia que o loirinho pulasse em seus braços sempre que o via, com um animado e esganiçado grito.

Por nenhum motivo em especial, naquele dia, quando Kyle, seu irmão um ano mais velho, resolveu juntar-se aos dois meninos na espera pelo almoço, eles já estavam em total silêncio, apenas observando as nuvens e aproveitando um dos poucos momentos nos quais não discutiam fervorosamente sobre quem deveria ser o quê na próxima brincadeira. Então, deitou-se ao lado de Jensen, porque provavelmente ele e Jake iriam brigar se estivessem muito próximos. Era o que normalmente acontecia, _todos os dias_.

Mas, no fim das contas, nenhum deles teve tempo o suficiente para pensar em algo para comentar, porque, minutos depois de o rapazinho aparecer, Donna surgiu pela porta que dava acesso à cozinha, um largo sorriso nos lábios finos, secando as mãos num pano de prato. Com o rosto em formato de coração, pele branca levemente corada pelo calor, e olhos verdes que faiscavam, cheios de vida, ela parecia o estereótipo perfeito da dona de casa, da mãe que seguia os passos do filho com toda a cautela, carinho e dedicação que poderia existir naquele mundo. Jake preferia a própria mãe, é claro, mas isso não o impedia de admirar muito aquela mulher.

Ela os chamou para comer, e, prontamente, os três correram para dentro da casa; com a afobação e desespero que só as crianças poderiam ter. Donna e Elizabeth, como boas irmãs e boas mães, se entreolharam, e não puderam deixar de rir enquanto os observavam discutindo para saber quem iria lavar as mãos primeiro, empurrando uns aos outros, ficando nas pontas dos pés e colocando as mãos debaixo do jato de água que saía da torneira rapidamente aberta por Kyle. Por ser um tantinho mais alto (algo de que sempre se gabava, como se fosse muito extraordinário), ele teve uma vantagem desleal sobre os dois menores, que pareciam prestes a começar a bater um no outro.

Claro que não chegou a tanto, e todos puderam se sentar à mesa sem nenhum problema além do fato de Roger não estar ali. Mike, Elizabeth e Donna sentaram-se num lado, ignorando a "regra" que dizia que o anfitrião sentava-se à ponta da mesa. Jake, Kyle e Jensen sentaram-se no outro; já que Joshua estava dormindo no sofá da sala, e Mackenzie, ainda com dois anos, acompanhava o irmão, embrulhada numa pequena coberta que a tia prontamente oferecera à garota, quando esta esboçara os primeiros sinais de que cairia no sono.

Foi uma boa refeição, apesar de tudo. Jensen, com a ausência do pai, parecia concentrado na tarefa de distrair a mãe e todos os presentes, com assuntos aleatórios. Jake e Kyle discutiram para ver quem ficaria com o último pedaço da lasanha. Mike ria o tempo todo, Elizabeth tentava apaziguar a briga dos filhos, e Donna simplesmente sorria de maneira terna para um Jensen tagarela, vez ou outra aproveitando sua distração e colocando verduras no prato do menino.

Sempre que tentava entender o motivo de aquele dia ter ficado marcado em sua memória, a princípio, Jake não entendia. Era um domingo como qualquer outro, era um almoço como qualquer outro, durante as férias. Não havia nada de especial, não havia nada que o diferenciasse do restante. E, também, não costumava pensar muito naquilo. Geralmente, era quando, num estalo, ele entendia tudo.

Foi a última vez que ele viu Donna num almoço em família.

Foi a última vez que ouviu a voz de Jensen.

O que significava que não passava de mais um delírio, uma lembrança remota que viera para atormentá-lo.

O que significava que estava sonhando.

* * *

Jake mal despertou por completo, e a luz do começo do dia, infiltrando-se pelas cortinas abertas, atingiu-o diretamente nos olhos, fazendo-o praguejar baixinho enquanto afundava a cara no travesseiro mais uma vez. Não entendia o motivo de aquilo tudo atormentá-lo daquela forma, durante tanto tempo. Era como se não pudesse ter um minuto de paz, como se não pudesse nem ao menos descansar, depois de um fim de semana exaustivo. Com um longo suspiro, desviou os olhos para o relógio na pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, e constatou que estava atrasado para a aula.

Levantou-se, desanimado, e correu para se arrumar. Caso enrolasse mais um pouco, correria o risco de não conseguir entrar no colégio, e isso era definitivamente um problema; o pai não iria tolerar uma advertência que fosse, mesmo depois de uma notícia devastadora como a que haviam recebido no dia anterior. Kyle ainda estava em coma, mas haviam ocorrido mudanças em seu quadro clínico. Mudanças não muito boas, que indicavam que talvez estivesse na hora de a família começar a se preparar para uma provável perda.

Elizabeth ficara tão abalada, que precisou tomar calmantes para dormir. Mike bebera. Jake se manteve forte até retornar ao próprio quarto, e, então, desabou. As coisas não pareciam estar indo muito bem para os Abel, e o loiro definitivamente não queria piorar a situação com sua vida escolar. Era nisso que pensava, enquanto abria o chuveiro e permitia que a água morna escorresse por seu corpo. Não parecia o tipo de coisa que poderia ajudá-lo a ter uma boa manhã, mas há muito que o rapaz desistira de tentar evitá-la. Simplesmente não conseguia.

E ele também não tinha esperança de algum dia acordar, e ter a certeza de que sua vida havia mudado para melhor. Era quase o mesmo que tentar acreditar numa utopia.

*** ~ SA ~ ***

Ao entrar no colégio, a primeira coisa que Jake fez, foi procurar os colegas de time; não necessariamente amigos. Na verdade, ele não os conhecia muito bem, não o suficiente para se considerar próximo, mas os rapazes o toleravam, e isso era o bastante para não se sentir exatamente desconfortável. Chad Murray, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley e Mike Rosenbaum eram agradáveis quando queriam. Como a semana havia acabado de começar, e eles haviam tido os últimos dois dias e três noites para farrear, pareciam consideravelmente bem-humorados, e isso fez com que o loiro se sentisse minimamente melhor.

Não que sua dor significasse algo para eles, obviamente. Não que a alegria dos outros fizesse com que _ele_ ficasse feliz. Mas era bom estar no meio de um grupo que não estava preocupado com tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo em sua família, era bom estar rodeado de pessoas que não compreendiam o motivo de sua dor, ou nem ao menos se davam conta dela. Parecia tão mais fácil, tão mais simples!

Apesar de o sinal indicando o começo das aulas ainda não ter batido, os portões estavam sendo quase fechados, quando Jared Padalecki e Thomas Welling apareceram. Os dois eram como unha e carne, Jake sabia; às vezes, arriscava-se a pensar que havia algum tipo de intimidade a mais naquela amizade, mas que os dois o perdoassem se porventura algum dia tivessem consciência disso, porque, apesar de saber que Jared vez ou outra se aventurava no "mundo _gay_", o loiro não tinha certeza de que Thomas ficaria muito feliz com seus questionamentos interiores. O cara era alto como um arranha-céu, forte como um touro. Definitivamente, o tipo de pessoa com quem Abel não se sentiria nem um pouco tentado a mexer. Porque, sim, o rapaz podia se enfurecer, e decidir quebrar sua cara.

— Aquele idiota... Como ele consegue?

Jake costumava divagar muito enquanto os rapazes conversavam. Mas, naquele momento, apesar de não entender o motivo, o comentário de Thomas lhe chamou a atenção. Porém, Ian fez a pergunta que ele próprio estava prestes a deixar escapar:

— De quem você tá falando, Tom?

Dentre todos aqueles caras, Somerhalder era o único que não parecia, digamos assim, _sinceramente interessado_ no motivo pelo qual Welling não gostava de alguém. Porque, bem, Thomas odiava muita gente por ali; Jared era, muito provavelmente, a única pessoa com quem mantinha uma amizade verdadeira. Uma pessoa a mais, uma a menos em sua lista; que diferença faria?

— Daquele cara lá.

Seguindo a indicação do moreno, os olhos de Abel correram pelo pátio, até encontrar um rapaz encolhido contra o tronco de uma árvore, usando um moletom escuro cujo capuz escondia seu rosto enquanto ele lia um livro. Por alguns segundos, não conseguiu reconhecê-lo. Não era do tipo que o fazia regularmente, mas puxou na memória qualquer outro garoto que já tivesse visto vestido daquele jeito, qualquer semelhança com pessoas a quem conhecia.

— O que tem ele?

— Simplesmente não vou com a cara dele. É um imbecil de primeira, se é o que estão me perguntando.

— E você ainda não fez nada? — foi Paul quem chamou novamente a atenção de todos, com um sorriso maldoso. — Qual é Thomas. Eu te conheço desde que somos pivetes. No que você está pensando?

Geralmente os planos de Welling envolviam apostas, e apostas envolviam algo em troca. Jared era, normalmente, o único que vencia todos os desafios que lhe eram feitos, e nunca os recusava por nada naquele mundo. Enquanto Padalecki parecia verdadeiramente interessado na conversa, uma luz por fim acendeu-se na cabeça de Jake. Não de maneira boa, é claro. Parecia mais um trem surgindo no final do túnel. Mas, ao digerir a ideia, o loiro voltou os olhos arregalados para o alvo da raiva de Thomas.

Engoliu em seco.

— Jared. — ouviu-o dizer, enquanto um estranho nó se formava em sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar direito. — Se importa de conversar a sós comigo?

Estava muito óbvio que o moreno iria propor ao outro adolescente seja lá o que lhe estivesse ocupando a mente naquele momento. Estava muito óbvio que as coisas não terminariam bem para o rapaz encapuzado. Ninguém ali se importava muito, na verdade, e o loiro, apesar de tudo, odiava admitir que aquilo o afetava mais do que deveria. Não tinha nenhum tipo de dívida com o outro adolescente, é claro, não deveria se sentir tão desesperado com aquelas simples palavras. Apesar de ser uma possibilidade quase nula, aquilo poderia não dar em nada, Thomas poderia perder o interesse; e, então, Abel pagaria o pato mais uma vez, e, de quebra, ainda perderia o contato com aqueles que considerava importantes em sua vida.

Antes de se afastar com os outros rapazes, Jake lançou um último olhar em direção ao primo, a culpa ameaçando dominá-lo e obrigá-lo a tentar alertar o rapaz, antes que algo infinitamente mais sério e perigoso acontecesse. Sabia que não podia, e nem tinha certeza de que o queria; o que só contribuía para que aquela sensação desesperadora ameaçasse sufocá-lo de uma vez por todas.

Alheio à conversa que afetaria seu mundo e sua vida mais que os de qualquer outro, Jensen continuava lendo seu livro.

* * *

**Guilherme:** HEY! :3

É, uai. Vai que tu decide me atirar aos tubarões, ou me jogar na arena pra participar dos Jogos Vorazes, me perseguir com um forcado, sei lá. É melhor prevenir u-u'

Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Espero não decepcionar xB

E agradeço pelo elogio 3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \O/


	3. It's better of this way

**Laisse-moi t'aimer**

**Capítulo 3: It's better of this way / É melhor desse jeito**

Os dias haviam passado surpreendentemente rápido para Jake. Entre visitas ao hospital, estudos, e Chad demonstrando um interesse doentio por sua pessoa a cada vez que o via sozinho, o loiro considerou que aquela havia sido uma semana até agradável. A sexta-feira, até aquele momento, também não estava exatamente ruim. Ele e Jared estavam na quadra, treinando, enquanto os outros rapazes se ocupavam com quaisquer besteiras que ocupassem suas mentes naquele começo de manhã.

Algo no moreno o estava preocupando. Talvez a inquietude, talvez a maneira como sempre parecia se perder em seus pensamentos, perdendo a bola por motivos aparentemente bobos sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso, para logo recuperá-la, de cenho franzido. Algo no âmago do loiro lhe dizia que aquilo tinha relação com a aposta, porém ele ainda assim tentava desesperadamente ignorar essa impressão. Não como se não se importasse, mas porque, mesmo que demonstrasse isso, não poderia evitar. Padalecki faria o que queria, com quem desejasse, e quando bem entendesse; depois que o "brinquedo" perdia o encanto, ele procurava por um novo.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Mas, ainda que acreditasse que poderia estar em maus lençóis por isso, o mais baixo resolveu se arriscar, e descobrir de uma vez por todas, se aquela atitude se devia à aposta.

— Jared? — chamou-o, meio baixo. Os olhos do moreno imediatamente se voltaram para encará-lo. — Tá tudo bem, cara? Você anda meio distraído ultimamente...

Padalecki suspirou, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos; como se ardessem. Jake esperou para ver no que iria dar.

— Tá tudo bem. — a voz do outro rapaz soou rouca, e ele pigarreou para deixá-la mais firme quando completou, quase como se quisesse finalizar o assunto: — Não precisa se preocupar.

Abel o encarou de forma desconfiada, sem colocar fé alguma em suas palavras, mas não discutiu. Se Jared não queria falar nada, ele não o forçaria; até porque não queria problemas com Padalecki. Sabia que se insistisse demais no assunto acabaria irritando o outro, e isso significava ficar sem companhia para treinar até os outros rapazes chegarem, e um clima no mínimo estranho pelo restante do dia. Então permaneceu calado em seu canto até pararem a brincadeira para beber água; e ambos acabaram, em consequência, sentados num banco qualquer da quadra; arfantes e cansados.

— Jake... — foi a vez de o moreno chamá-lo, parecendo hesitante. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O mais baixo sentiu que deveria ficar na defensiva com seja lá o que fosse. Porque, não senhor, ele não era um bom conselheiro. E não acreditava que o colega pudesse de repente se interessar por qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe oferecer. Seu sangue gelou, um nó se formou em sua garganta, enquanto respirava fundo, buscando coerência nas próximas frases que se via prestes a dizer.

Será que Chad havia dito alguma coisa para o outro rapaz? Será que, agora, Jake seria novamente ignorado, por um dia ter tido amizade com alguém como Jensen? Não que o primo tivesse culpa. Não que desejasse algum tipo de mal a ele. Mas não queria perder o pouco que tinha, justo agora que começara a se habituar aos integrantes do time e seus costumes, justo agora que começara a aprender que não deveria dar atenção a tudo que o rodeava.

— Depende. — o encarou, sentindo-se pela primeira vez inquieto com a presença do Padalecki. — Vai ser uma pergunta relacionada a quê?

— Vontades. — Jared respondeu prontamente. — Ou desejos; como queira chamar.

Resistiu ao impulso de pender a cabeça para trás, e gargalhar com aquelas palavras, a tensão deixando seu corpo e fazendo-o relaxar.

— Cara, contando que você não queira me contar detalhes sórdidos das suas "noites mal dormidas" eu te ouço até se for alguma coisa relacionada ao apocalipse!

Padalecki riu, logo acompanhado por Abel. Jake tinha certeza de que não se tratava daquilo, pois algo tão "simples" não afetaria o moreno ao ponto de ir falar justamente com _ele_, mas estava tentando deixar o clima mais descontraído para que o outro ficasse menos tenso. Ele e Jared não eram muito íntimos, por assim dizer, e aquela era uma boa chance de aproximação. Não que o loiro quisesse sua amizade por causa de segundas intenções, mas sim porque, acreditassem ou não, admirava o moreno. Jared podia ser muitas coisas, sim, podia ter muitos defeitos, mas também possuía qualidades. Padalecki podia ser um desgraçado quando queria, mas era um grande amigo; alguém com quem se poderia contar a qualquer momento, se você estivesse disposto a pedir. Abel queria há muito tempo fazer parte de seu ciclo de amizades mais próximas, mas somente quando entrara para o time que conseguira falar pela primeira vez com o rapaz. Logo que trocaram as primeiras palavras, porém, sua reação foi completamente surpresa. De longe Jared parecia intimidador, carrancudo, e talvez até agressivo, mas se você criasse coragem para dar o primeiro passo e falar com ele, acabava por descobrir um rapaz simpático e sorridente. Havia uma desconfiança nítida em seu olhar, mas isso não o impedia de falar com ninguém. Jake não compreendia aquela atitude, mas nunca perguntava nada porque não sabia se tinha o direito de se intrometer daquela forma na vida do outro.

Aquilo era um bom momento para tentar cativá-lo. E, também, não tinha nenhuma relação com seus temores mais íntimos. Então, por que não aproveitar a chance?

— Não, Jared, é sério. — ele desfez o sorriso e encarou o maior. — Pode falar.

Padalecki umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e engoliu em seco. Parecia ainda mais nervoso. O loiro estranhou, mas não questionou.

‒ Não ria. — alertou Abel, e prosseguiu antes que o mesmo pudesse responder: — Você nunca teve a vontade de... Sabe... Beijar alguém até não conseguir mais respirar? Experimentar o gosto da pele dela com a boca? Ou... Ou então o desejo de tomá-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua?

Jake franziu o cenho durante meio segundo, pensativo, tentando entender o motivo da pergunta; Jared mordeu o lábio inferior com força. O loiro o encarou, avaliando a atitude do outro rapaz. É claro que ele já havia se sentido daquela forma, é claro que sabia o que significava. No seu caso, era algo meio masoquista, primeiro por saber que jamais aconteceria, e, depois, porque o alvo de seu desejo era um filho da puta obcecado por controle, que insistia em fazê-lo se sentir péssimo sempre que podia. Graças a Deus, fora uma paixonite idiota, e ele se deu conta de onde estava se metendo, do perigo que o rodeava, antes de estar envolvido demais com tudo aquilo.

Isso não tornava as coisas melhores, mas também, de certa forma, o ajudava a não enlouquecer. Por um momento, ao observar os olhos aflitos do Padalecki nos seus, temeu verdadeiramente que ele também estivesse se envolvendo com alguém que apenas lhe faria mal. O primeiro nome que lhe veio em mente, para esses impulsos desesperados do colega, foi o da garota da família Cortese.

— Na verdade, uma vez. — respondeu, cauteloso. —... Por que está me perguntando isso, cara? Quero dizer, sem desmerecer seu gosto para garotas, mas... Sério, a Genevieve nem é tudo isso, Jared. Você está se envolvendo demais, e quem vai acabar ganhando o prêmio vai ser ela.

As palavras foram ditas num tom repreensivo que foi prontamente ignorado por Padalecki. Não era todo dia que Abel demonstrava seu ponto de vista em relação ao que os outros garotos do time faziam, as apostas, as brincadeiras, mas isso não significava que tinha de escutá-lo ou concordar com ele. Desse fato, Jake tinha plena consciência, porém não custava nada aproveitar e alfinetar; algo que nunca faria, se não estivesse se sentindo tão confortável naquele lugar, conversando com o outro. Viu o canto da boca do rapaz se mexer, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Os resquícios de tensão desapareceram, quando num tom que mesmo após um pigarro, traía a diversão que o moreno por algum motivo sentia, disse:

— Hm... Certo. Você tem razão. — e, então, se permitiu sorrir, todo covinhas. — Vamos voltar a jogar, ou está com medo de perder para o Padalecki aqui?

— Vá se ferrar, Jared. — mas Jake sorriu, contrariando suas palavras, enquanto se levantava. — Você sabe que não tenho medo, _Sasquatch_.

— Então pode vir com tudo _Luke_. — o moreno provocou enquanto pegava a bola.

O loiro sorriu, mostrando a língua num gesto infantil enquanto se dirigia a Padalecki. Mas, mesmo enquanto jogavam, o maior estava distraído. Isso não significava que deixava de jogar bem, _nunca_, mas ele estava aéreo o suficiente para que Abel notasse e se preocupasse. Sabia que Jared precisava de tempo, para parar, refletir, e concluir algo. Porém, não custava nada tentar.

A impressão incômoda que despertava as sensações mais intensas.

Queria falar com Jensen sobre aquilo. Ainda tinha tempo.

*** ~ SA ~ ***

Havia algo estranho naquela biblioteca, foi tudo o que Jake observou, ao adentrar, depois de guardar seus materiais e correr para o lugar. Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que entrava naquele lugar aconchegante, com paredes cor creme, diversas estantes repletas dos mais diversos livros e o chão de madeira brilhando por ter sido recentemente limpado. O ar tinha o característico cheiro das folhas antigas, mas nem por isso menos importantes na vida daqueles adolescentes, misturado a um leve aroma de incenso. À frente da recepção, sob o balcão, havia um rádio tocando uma música de _Guns N' Roses_ que, momentaneamente, o loiro não reconheceu.

Porque, naquele instante, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para os poucos que já se encontravam no local, procurando por Jensen. Conhecia o primo. Sabia que ele fazia o tipo de quem guardava os materiais logo que se tornavam desnecessários, e, ao bater do primeiro sinal, já saía da sala; mochila numa mão, cadernos de desenho na outra. Nunca entendera o motivo de ele jamais ter entrado numa escola de desenho, mesmo com todos os incentivos que recebia, dos poucos a quem permitia vê-los.

Mackenzie chamava aqueles desenhos de "obras de vida", foi a lembrança que o assaltou, e fez o coração apertar no peito. Abel sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, e estava prestes a retomar sua procura, quando uma mão vinda sabe-se Deus de onde acertou o que deveria ser um tapinha amigável em seu ombro, mas mais pareceu uma tentativa de quebrar seus ossos.

Jake teve um sobressalto. Virou-se, olhos arregalados, uma exclamação entalada em sua garganta.

Ian lhe dirigiu um de seus melhores sorrisos, o que provavelmente significava que lhe pediria algo. Não que pensasse tão mal assim do rapaz, porém nunca o havia visto fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não farrear sempre que lhe era dada a chance. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que iria à biblioteca àquela hora, apenas para distribuir sorrisos para tantas pessoas cujos nomes muito provavelmente nem sabia. Eles se encararam em silêncio, durante vários minutos.

— Hey. — o moreno falou quase tão baixo, que Abel quase não o ouviu.

O loiro ainda estava um tanto surpreso pela abordagem repentina, incomodado com a mão ainda em seu ombro. Porém, não reclamou. A voz saiu num sussurro estrangulado, quando finalmente a encontrou, para dizer alguma coisa.

— Hey.

Ok. Não era comum ele estar assim, tão sem palavras para qualquer coisa, mas, naquele momento, a última coisa que o preocupava, era um fato tão banal quanto. Engoliu em seco quando os olhos do Somerhalder avaliaram sua expressão, antes de percorrer a biblioteca.

— Sabe onde o Jared está?

Claro que Jake sabia. Dissera ao professor Speight que o amigo estava em dúvida com relação à matéria, apenas tinha vergonha de dizer, e pedira para que o ajudasse. Padalecki, se descobrisse, ficaria uma fera, mas isso era muito provavelmente o menor dos problemas do loiro. Então, não se importou em menear a cabeça em negação, encolhendo os ombros.

Ian suspirou frustrado, finalmente interrompendo o contato de sua mão com o ombro do menor, e mordeu o lábio inferior, e em muito se assemelhou a uma criança desapontada. Se Abel fosse um pouquinho mais corajoso, sorriria e lhe apertaria a bochecha, para dizer que ficava muito fofo com aquela expressão.

Mas, é claro, isso seria meio esquisito.

— Droga. — o moreno, parecendo não desejar se perder em devaneios, o encarou. — Tá fazendo o quê aqui, Jake?

Oh, merda. Ele realmente não contara com seu azar desgraçado, sempre provando que poderia atrapalhar sua vida nos momentos mais inoportunos. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a curiosidade do outro rapaz. Somerhalder não pareceu se dar conta de que a pergunta o pegara completamente desprevenido, todas as barreiras baixas.

— Eu? — o mais baixo quase sussurrou.

E o outro sorriu com isso, parecendo verdadeiramente interessado na resposta.

— É. Você.

— Na verdade... Ia... Ia procurar um livro sobre a Segunda Guerra. — foi a primeira mentira convincente que lhe veio em mente.

— Ah. — o interesse do moreno desapareceu de imediato, e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, já começando a se afastar. — Vou continuar procurando o Jared, então... A gente se vê por aí, Abel.

Jake o observou se afastar, e percebeu que aquela abordagem tão inesperada minara sua força de vontade. Relanceou os olhos pela biblioteca pela última vez, atento, para o caso de conseguir encontrar ao menos os restos da coragem que há pouco o fizera praticamente fugir da sala de aula. Não avistou Jensen. Virou as costas para os livros, e caminhou em direção às portas.

No rádio, Guns N' Roses continuava a cantarolar sua melodia.

**You and I'll just use a little patience**

_Você e eu precisamos apenas de um pouco de paciência_

**Said, sugar, make it slow**

_Eu disse: docinho, pegue leve_

**And we'll come together fine**

_E vamos ficar bem juntos_

**All we need is just a little patience**

_Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência_

**Patience**

_Paciência_

* * *

**Guilherme:** HEY! \o

Nah, mas VAI QUE, né. É tanta piração na hora de escrever que dá até medo u-u'

Às vezes eu me perco, preciso voltar, e ver o que aconteceu. "Sequestrar" os pedacinhos do Jake, encaixá-los, e mudar um pouco a maneira como o ponto de vista é exposto XD

Espero sinceramente continuar sem desapontar ninguém xux'

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;33


End file.
